Afraid To Fall
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: AU She didn't know how it happened, but it didn't matter now because for some reason the contract clearly stated she was now the Fiancee of one Hikaru Hitachiin.


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Host Club**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Hikaru**_

_**Summary: AU She didn't know how it happened, but it didn't matter now because for some reason the contract clearly stated she was now the Fiancee of one Hikaru Hitachiin.**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One: **_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome Higurashi wasn't one to do things on impulse or do things when demanded by her sister, Kikyo...but there was something about the person in the picture that drew her in. It may have been the look in his eyes, or maybe it was the fake smile he wore.

Kagome couldn't be to sure.

All she knew that this person did interest her somehow, and she would take the case. Her sister, Kikyo had been thrilled when their Law firm got this case.

Kikyo had a smirk on her face the whole time she read through the file, which Kagome found rather disturbing.

"When are we meeting the client?" Kagome asked, she was curious and watching her sister work with those face expressions for over an hour was starting to get to her now.

"Later today...if I get ahole of them.." She the folder down and glanced at her, "Why don't you go do some paperwork while I finish set up for this client."

Kagome nodded with a sigh, she was used to it by now. Kikyo never let her do much work even though she owned half the company their parents left to them after their death.

"Kagome-san, Kikyo-sama asks you to to the meeting room." Blinking Kagome looked up to see one of the secretaries.

"Thank you." Kagome stood up from the desk she was at and made her way to the meeting room Kikyo used most of the time.

When at the room she knocked and entered, and was greeted with a man in the suit and Kikyo sitting down.

The man looked at Kikyo then Kagome who was standing by the door, "This is her?" He asked looking back at Kikyo who nodded.

"Hai."

Blinking Kagome tilted her head, "You called for me?" And here she thought she having a meeting about the file from her new case.

"Yes, come here...i need you to sign something." Kagome shifted and looked at her sister, she never wanted her to sign paperwork before. She always insisted she do it.

"It is for the new file you read?" She gave her sister a smile, trying to reassure her.

"Alright..." she stepped closer giving her sister a look as she gave her a small smile. Kikyo slid the paper closer to her.

"I already read everything over...all you have to do is sign." Kikyo gave her another smile, and gave her a pen.

"Okay.." She never had a reason not to believe her sister so she took the pen and neatly on the line Kikyo pointed to signed her name in Gothic cursive like she did for everything she signed.

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

The man took the paper back as Kagome handed the pen back to Kikyo who was smirking, the man gave them both a nod, "Thank you for a such prompt singing of the contract...and we will be in touch."

Kagome looked wide eyed as the man left, 'Contract...' She quickly turned to her sister who was smirking like the cat who ate the canary.

Kagome glared at her sister after the man left, "Contract...what contract!" It was said almost in a snarl.

"I hid what was really in what you signed..."Kikyo gave her sister a hateful smirk, " You are now out of my way...I will be the out of my hair...and _**I**_ can run this company _**how I want it.**_ You now belong to someone else..._as their fiancee._"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, she did this so she could own the company...without her.

"You now are the fiancee of Hikaru Hitachiin and no longer my problem!" Kikyo laughed as Kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"When does this go into affect?" Kagome whispered, eyes downcast. If the contract was done by her she knew it was all solid an there would have been no loop holes.

"Tomorrow..."She paused giving her sister a forced smile, " That is when your new fiancee is picking you up to live with him"

Kikyo then left, laughing as she walked out. Kagome could only close her eyes hoping tomorrow would never come.

And that is how her weird life started.

The life of her as the fiance of one Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: hehe I hope everyone liked this! I wanted to do something different. Something not done yet! Sooo here is my idea. This is AU. **_

_**Hope everyone enjoys this fic :3**_

_**Also vote for pairings for the rest of the host club! Or if ya want me to leave someone single...**_

_**Read and Review! ^.^**_


End file.
